falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Astoundingly Awesome Tales (Fallout 4)
Astoundingly Awesome Tales is a perk magazine in Fallout 4 that gives the Sole Survivor ranks of the Astoundingly Awesome perk. Characteristics Each issue helps in combat. Many of them directly increase damage, while others assist with health or in other ways. Magazine issues Notes * Most of the issue numbers are torn off the magazines. However, The Art of Fallout 4 has clean versions of the issues where the numbers, if they have them, can be read. * Issue #12, "Have Dog, Will Travel," will be rendered uncollectable should the Institute be destroyed. About the perks Behind the scenes * The name of the magazine is a take on pulp science-fiction/fantasy/adventure magazines such as Amazing Stories and Weird Tales. * On the cover of "Rise of the Mutants!" the license plate reads "4LL-0WT-4" and "Bethesda MD," referencing the name Fallout 4 and Bethesda, Maryland, the original home of Bethesda Game Studios. * "The Man Who Could Stop Time" is also a play on the fact that the player character can effectively stop time when using V.A.T.S., hence the additional action points. * The title "Have Dog, Will Travel!" is modeled after a phrase made popular by Have Gun – Will Travel, an American TV and radio western that ran from 1957-1963 (1958-1960 for radio), featuring a protagonist named Paladin. * The issue "Invasion of the Zetans" refers to the zetans that the Lone Wanderer faces in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. A zetan also appears at the UFO crash site in Fallout 4, and animatronic zetans show up as the invading aliens in the Nuka-Galaxy ride within the Galactic Zone section of Nuka-World. * "The Man Who Could Stop Time" may be in reference to an episode of The Twilight Zone (1959-1964), where a man is given a stopwatch which stops time. He then uses it for cheap party tricks, then escalates to robbing a bank where he breaks it, and time is now permanently stopped.When Time Stands Still -- 2 Minute Twilight Zone -- A Kind of Stopwatch * The magazine named "Attack of the Fishman" could be a reference to 1954 movie Creature from the Black Lagoon. The cover of the magazine resembles the film's poster. Gallery Location images FO4 Skylanes Astoundingly awesome.png|Skylanes Flight 1981 FO4 Trinity church Astoundingly Awesome.png|Trinity Plaza FO4 Outpost Zimonja Astoundingly Awesome.png|Outpost Zimonja FO4 Hubris Astoundingly.png|Hubris Comics FO4 Railroad HQ Astoundingly Awesome.png|Railroad HQ FO4 Boston Mayoral shelter Astoundingly Awesome.png|Boston mayoral shelter FO4 Vault 114 Astoundingly Awesome.png|Vault 114 FO4 Dunwich Borers Astoundingly Awesome.png|Dunwich Borers FO4 Institute Astoundingly Awesome.png|The Institute FO4 Pickman Astoundingly Awesome.png|Pickman Gallery FO4 Astoundingly Awesome Tales in Coast Guard Pier.png|Coast Guard Pier FO4 Crater of Atom Astoundingly Awesome.png|Crater of Atom FO4 Sentinel site Astoundingly Awesome.png|Sentinel site FO4 East Boston Preparatory School.png|East Boston Preparatory School Cover images Fallout4 AwesomeTales6.png|#6 Attack Of The Fishmen Fo4 AwesomeTales4 Rise of the Mutants.png|#4 Drive-In Love Interrupted... Rise of the Mutants! Fallout4 AwesomeTales7.png|Deep Sea Terror! "Sinister Seafood Strikes!! Fallout4 AwesomeTales4.png|#4 Invasion of the Zetans Fallout4 AwesomeTales9.png|When Apes Go Bananas!!! "A Gorilla Ate My Patrol Car!" Awesome Tales My Brain.png|Science Gone Mad!! My Brain and I... (A Twisted Love Tale) Fallout4 AwesomeTales8.png|#8 The Man Who Could Stop Time Fallout4 AwesomeTales3.png|Attack of the Metal Men Fallout4 AwesomeTales12.png|#12 Have Dog, Will Travel! Fallout4 AwesomeTales41.png|#4 The Mad Russian's Revenge Awesome Tales Starlet Sniper.png|The Starlet Sniper Fallout4 AwesomeTales13.png|#13 Curse of the Burned! Fallout4 AwesomeTales10.png|#10 Giant Insects Invade Fo4 AwesomeTales12 Rise of the Radiated.png|#12 Rise of the Radiated Art_of_Fallout_4_AAT_collage.png|Clean versions from The Art of Fallout 4, with issue numbers visible FO4 Astoundingly Awesome Tales Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide References Category:Fallout 4 perk magazines Category:Pre-War fiction es:Historias Asombrosamente Alucinantes ru:Потрясающие крутые истории uk:Приголомшливі круті історії